doppelgangerfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Vì sao bạn nghèo ?
Người nghèo là cục đất bùn Cá lớn nuốt cá bé, cá bé nuốt tôm nhỏ, còn tôm lại ăn bùn đất, người nghèo là bùn đất và phải ở vào đoạn cuối cùng của chuỗi thức ăn. Nhưng người nghèo lại là cơ sở của toàn bộ sinh thái không có bùn đất sẽ không có tôm, không có tôm thì sẽ không có cá con, không có cá con thì cá lớn cũng không sống nổi. Bùn đất là thấp hèn nhất. Khi mùa xuân về, khắp nơi muôn màu rực rỡ, còn trên đất chỉ toàn để lại những vết chân giẫm đạp lên. Mùa đông tới, gió lạnh gào thét, đất trở thành kẻ bảo vệ cho các sinh mệnh, rễ cây ẩn mình trong đất, một số loài vật đào hang trong đất ngủ đông, còn đất phải phơi mình ra lặng lẽ gánh chịu. Từ trước đến nay sự náo nhiệt hầu như không liên quan gì tới đất cả, cũng giống như tầng lớp trên có vẻ như chẳng liên quan gì tới người nghèo. Nhưng nếu như trên trái đất này sinh ra tai họa thì dù là thiên tai hay tai họa do con người gây ra thì người chịu hậu quả nặng nề nhất đều là người nghèo, còn những việc tốt có thể kiếm lời được thì luôn bị người giầu nhanh chân giành hết. Trong chợ hoa, người ta nếu dùng loại đất mùn lấy từ rừng sâu về sẽ không cần phải bón phân thêm nữa, đó thật sự là loại đất tốt nhưng giá cũng chỉ hai đồng một cân, nhưng những cây hoa được trồng trên đó, có loài nào giá thấp như thế đâu. Nhưng nếu tách rời đất, liệu có cây hoa nào sống nổi không? Vạn vật sinh trưởng nhờ mặt trời và còn phải nhờ cả đất nữa. Mặt trời đã được người ta ca ngợi quá nhiều, còn đất vẫn lặng lẽ ít ai đả động tới. Người nghèo rất nhỏ bé, thêm một người hoặc bớt đi một người chẳng quan trọng, nhưng, toàn bộ người nghèo lại là nền tảng của xã hội, nếu không có người nghèo sẽ chẳng ai sống tốt được. Người nghèo là yếu tố quan trọng của xã hội - > phải có người nghèo Video 02 19:00 phải có thoả thuận tài sản trước hôn nhân, đặc biệt là các tập đoàn lớn, như là sự an toàn cho công ty 29:00 vì sao thời Hy Lap có nhieu nha triet hoc như vậy, do thời đó là chế độ nô lê, nên nhà giàu ăn no mới có thg suy nghĩ các kiet tac triet hoc. 31:40 sống dựa vào lương chỉ là đảm bảo dc nhu cầu tối thiểu của cuộc sống Video 03 At the begin: nguoi giau chi giao tiep nguoi cung giai cap, k giao tiep voi nguoi ngheo 4:33 55: nguoi ngheo dong tinh voi nhau nguoi giau bố thí vi li tinh, nguoi ngheo bo thi vi tinh cam. Nguoi giau tuyen bo ra tien, thu ve la danh du, nhung thuc te la loi. Nguoi ngheo thay nguoi giau an mac sang trong, thuong noi, tien ho mua doi giay = tien com cua tre em ngheo. Thật ra người giàu họ được là vì họ ăn bữa cơm như thế, đi đôi giày như thế. SGK bóc tran no mau cua tu ban chu nghia. Nhung that ra la vi nguoi giau lam viec theo quy luat kinh te. Người nghèo quyên góp từ thiện là vì tình cảm, người giàu quyên góp cũng là phương thức đầu tư của họ. 6:30 56 người nghèo thích xưng hô anh em Người giàu không xưng hô anh em, họ giữ cự ly với người khác. 18:30 nguoi ngheo khat vong banh co nhan nguoi ngheo mua so xo mong doi doi, nhung thuc te tien do chi de xay cong trinh phuc loi. Thay vi bo tien do mua sach thay doi so phan, nhung nguoi ngheo k thay loi truoc mat trong sach vo, vi trong sach k co "banh co nhan" nhu so xo. Nguoi giau k mua so xo la vi vay. 23:00 Đại ý: Nguoi ngheo mua so xo, tien do xay cong trinh phuc loi ma nguoi giau cat bang khanh thanh. nguoi ngheo da dong gop xay cong trinh do, chi la k co dong co tot thoi. Neu trung so thi phai dong thue, tu do nuoi hy vong mua tiep. 1:06:00 nguoi ngheo khong to ra minh ngheo: Nguoi giau thi nguoi khac dem tien toi... do do nguoi ngheo phai to ra la co uy tin de co nguoi dem tien toi. Video 04 8:00 thiếu tự tin là do nhiều lần thất bại trước đó 27:17 Người thành phố thiếu tri thức không phải do vấn đề hoàn cảnh gia đình mà do nỗ lực của bản thân. hoc luc chi la minh chung cua giao duc noi chung, tri thuc hoc duoc o truong chi la tri thuc co so co tinh tong hop va k the giai quyet dc moi van de trong cuoc song... Bat ky viec gi cung phai tra gia...